Kingdom Hearts, the Untold StoryRace Against Time
by snowygirl814
Summary: The second story to the Untold Story Saga


**Kingdom Hearts- The Untold Story **

**Part 2**

**Race against Time**

**Chapter 15- Xion**

"I… die?" Axel asked. He stared at Breanna, then to Ayla, then Kiki, and back again. The tears from Breanna's eyes started to fall and she wiped them away and continued walking. Axel took the hint and sighed. Roxas and Kiki stood still watching them, like a child would when their dog runs away. They finally snapped out of it and caught up to them. "Axel, I will do anything I can to try and prevent it from happening." Breanna said to him. "So will us." Kiki said also, including Roxas. "But how will we be able to prevent it?" Axel asked. "Let's just say I that I will be there when and if it supposed to happen." Breanna said not sure if she will actually be able to help him. Roxas walked on, and didn't say a word.

He went into the mission's room and sat down. "Roxas, are you okay?" Kiki asked as she sat down next to him. He put his arm around her. "Will we be able to prevent what happens to me?" He asked. Kiki looked down and said that she had no idea, which was very true. She told him that he would need to ask Breanna or Ayla that question. Roxas didn't feel like getting up so he kept sitting with Kiki. Ever since the incident with Ayla, Demyx and she have been together. He forgave her for the way she treated him, and he realized that he still liked her anyway. Demyx now likes to take part in most of the activities with Roxas, Breanna, Kiki, Axel, and Ayla. They sat together on the opposite couch of Kiki and Roxas.

Eventually, they all headed off on their missions and later returned to the castle for another meeting. The six of them walked in and sat in their seats. In a few moments, Xemnas walked in and sat in his seat. A smaller girl, also with a black coat on walked in. "This is a new member to the organization, number 14, Xion. Everyone please welcome her to her new home." He said. She looked up at Roxas. Ayla and Breanna gasped in horror. To Axel and Roxas, Xion was the start of their end.

**Chapters 16- Never lie**

Xion walked out of the room, following Xemnas. The organization members disappeared as Ayla and Breanna continued staring at the walks blankly, horrified at what they saw. "Breanna, are you okay?" Axel asked her. He saw her expression and it worried him. "Axel," Breanna gulped and spoke calmly. "This is where it all starts. Xion will be the one to pull you and Roxas apart." Axel didn't understand. "How can one person come in between me and Roxas like that?" "You will be required to do something very hard, and just remember that whatever happens; don't hide anything from us, especially Roxas. Do you understand?" She asked him. "Yes, what's going to happen anyway?" "In the… game, you kept big secrets about Xion from Roxas when they were becoming best friends along with you. After a while, Roxas learned some things and he didn't trust you anymore. We need to tell Roxas about Xion right away, so that he doesn't get caught up in everything like the story is supposed to." They left the conference room and met upstairs inside Roxas's room. Kiki sat down next to Roxas and Breanna started to talk. "Roxas, there are a few things you need to know about Xion." Roxas looked at her blankly. Ayla walked in and completed Breanna's explanation for her. "Xion isn't real. She is just a… puppet created by the organization to re-create your powers. You need to know this so that the story won't play out like it was supposed to." Roxas nodded. "Was I going to like, become friends with her or something?" He asked. "Yeah, you, Xion, and Axel were supposed to be best friends… until she started questioning who she really was and ran away. No matter what you do, never tell her any of this. Try to stay away from her as much as possible. She is not a good influence on you guys." They all talked a little longer and went back to their rooms for the night.

**Chapter 17- Capture of Xion**

Beforehand-

A few weeks have passed, and Breanna and the rest of the group were successfully trying to avoid Xion as much as possible. She barely talked to anybody at all, and they could assume she would have been quite lonely. They knew the risk of talking to her, and they knew they should stay as far away as possible for their own safety. Ayla even felt kind of bad for leaving her alone, because she knew that she was a nice person. Eventually Xion started acting stranger than usual, and she disappeared. Pretty soon, Breanna and Axel's mission was to find her and bring her back to the castle. The next day, Breanna said goodbye to her friends and took Axel's hand as she walked through their portal. They decided to look over Twilight Town and see if she went there.

Breanna and Axel arrived under the clock tower, and went up to the top. They immediately hid when they saw three friends eating ice cream together, just like they do. Breanna immediately recognized them and told Axel who they were. Their names were Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Breanna then remembered more about what would happen to Roxas, and decided to keep it to herself for a while; she knew it would be hard to explain. They quietly walked back down the stairs and started down the hill to the sandlot. "Do you really think Xion would have come here?" Axel asked. "Yeah, I do. Do you know what Roxas's job was today?" "He also needed to come here. I think it was to find some mysterious fraud who is wearing our coat." He replied. "Hey, did you hear what Saix said to her?" Axel continued. "Yeah, didn't he call her a failure or something? I forgot that he is in on it too." Axel nodded and they went to the sandlot. Xion wasn't there either and they went to Tram common. They arrived to hear a quiet conversation coming from nearby. They appeared up on a building above to get a closer look. Breanna was shocked to see Roxas and Xion talking. "I don't care what he said to you… me and Axel will make sure-"Roxas started to say, and was cut off to Xion backing away. "I really can't." she replied. At that time, Axel disappeared and started walking up behind Roxas. Breanna saw Xion point her keyblade at Roxas. One of Axel's chakrams flew at Xion and she blocked it. Breanna gasped at the attack. "Axel?" Roxas said questioningly. Xion ran at Axel and tried to hit him, but he ducked. They battled for a few seconds. "Stop!" Roxas shouted and Xion looked back at him, distracted. Axel came up behind her and struck her in the back, making her unconscious. Roxas started to run up to them but Axel disappeared with her. Roxas stood there; he couldn't believe that just happened. Breanna walked up and hugged him. He jumped at her sudden appearance. "I can't believe Axel just did that. He should have waited! I could have been able to get her to come back voluntarily!" He exclaimed. "I don't think he had a choice Roxas, she pointed her keyblade at you!" Roxas sighed. "Well, at least my mission is over. Lets go, I'll bring you back to the castle." Breanna nodded. "Yeah, I am pretty mad at him for leaving me here." She grunted. Roxas opened a portal and brought her back to the castle.

**Chapter 18- Learning Magic**

Breanna walked down the hallway. She went past the grey area and the conference room, with no sign of Axel anywhere. She slowly walked up to his door and knocked on it. No answer came. She decided to go into the room anyway. Again, the room was empty. She sighed and decided to go back to her room for that night. She slept restlessly and was relieved when morning came. She walked down to the conference room where she met up with her friends, Ayla and Kiki. She asked them if they knew where Axel was. They had no idea. They told her to ask Saix if he knew. Breanna walked up to him and he smiled at her. Saix had a false emotion of happiness when he saw she was not with axel. Breanna rolled her eyes at his expression. "So…where is your boyfriend today?" Saix asked joyfully. "I was about to ask you the same question." Breanna said. "So your mission today is to practice magic with Larxene." Breanna sighed and went to sit down on a couch next to her friends. Breanna just realized that Roxas was missing too. Breanna asked her friends if they knew anything about Roxas. Kiki said, "I heard that he's going to be sleeping for a while." Breanna looked at Ayla and knew what part they were at in the story. "Okay, we are advancing a lot faster in this "story" than I thought." Breanna said. "Yeah, I guess we will have to make more precautions." Ayla added. "Well, I guess I will see you guys later. I need to go to my mission with Larxene." Breanna said sadly. "Well… good luck with that then." Kiki said, feeling her pain. She had to work with Larxene before, and it was not fun. Breanna walked over to meet with Larxene. Larxene said, "You moron what took you so long?!" Breanna grunted and walked through the portal. They arrived at Twilight town. According to Breanna, it seemed that most of her missions take place in Twilight town for some reason; but she didn't mind because it was the place she knew best.

"All right, so supposedly I have to practice magic with you. Do you know any already?" Larxene asked. Breanna thought. "Uh, no. I don't think so." Larxene sighed. "Well, great. Now you gotta go battle some heartless. You need to defeat a certain amount to learn a new spell." Larxene said angrily. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Breanna asked, annoyed. "Well, that's just the way I am! And besides, you stole Axel from me! Now are you just going to stand here running your mouth, or are you gonna go get your spell?" Larxene exclaimed. Breanna gave a quick glare to her and walked off to find some heartless.

Breanna remembered a scene in Kingdom Hearts- RE Chain of Memories with Larxene and Axel, and she knew that Larxene likes him also. Not like she cared, because she hated Larxene, she was just mad that she had to bring it up. Breanna watched that video a bunch of times, and it made her angry just thinking about it. She was able to calm herself down by remembering that Axel likes her, not Larxene and there was no chance he'd leave Breanna for her. Now in a good mood, he scoped the area for a giant heartless; there was bound to be one around somewhere. She walked all over Twilight town, but the only heartless she saw were the small black ones. Ready to give up, she started walking back to Larxene. She walked up the small hill and saw a huge hole in the wall of the plaza. She completely forgot to look there. She went through a forest and arrived at the gates of a huge mansion.

She saw nothing there, sighed, and started walking away. She yelled when a giant pink tongue grabbed her and flung her back. With already ¾ of her health left, she turned around and saw a giant chameleon-like heartless. The lizard shot its tongue at her again, but this time she grabbed and she chopped it off. It screamed in pain and Breanna went in for the kill. It started to vanish and Breanna swung around her with her sword, desperate to find the monster. She almost forgot that she could use her mind control to tell it to reappear. She kept it in place and with a few more strikes of her sword, she eliminated it.

She looked down and picked up a keychain that fell out of the monster. She had seen them before, but had no idea what it was for and so she always left it there. It said "fire" on it, and she clipped it to her sword. She felt so stupid for not picking them up. With no idea how to use it, she reluctantly walked back to Larxene.

Larxene was standing against the side of the shop, she seemed sad but Breanna knew it was impossible for her. "I think I have the spell." Breanna said as she approached Larxene. "Oh, finally! Now to use it, all you have to do is point your sword at the enemy and say your spell." "Okay, I'll go try it out." Breanna ran off to find another heartless. A small black one popped out of the ground. "Okay, good enough." She said and pointed her sword at it. "Fire!" She shouted and a ball of fire shot out of the sword and destroyed the heartless.

Again, she walked back to Larxene and she followed her to the dark tunnel. "You go on ahead Larxene; I want to go check something quickly." Larxene looked angry but did as Breanna said.

Breanna made her way up to station heights and bought two ice creams. She hoped she would find someone up on the clock tower. With her fingers crossed, she slowly walked up the long spiral stairs. She smiled when she saw Axel sitting on the ledge; he appeared to be in deep thought. She sat down and laid her hand on top of his. She gave him an ice cream and he thanked her for it. He looked over at her, held her hand, and quickly looked away. "Something horrible is going to happen to Roxas and Xion." Axel said after a long period of silence. Breanna looked over at him sadly. "I know." She paused for a short time. "And that's only the beginning."

**Chapter 19- Sora and Riku**

Breanna and Axel sat on the clock tower, watching the sunset. "So Axel, where were you today?" Breanna asked. "I was sent to a place called Castle Oblivion, and I learned a lot about Xion and Roxas. A whole bunch of us are going there tomorrow. Apparently, Xemnas only wants one of them in the organization, and they will take whoever's stronger." "Axel, you have nothing to worry about; as long as we handle this like we're supposed to, Roxas will be just fine." Breanna reassured him. "But, what about Xion?" Axel asked. Breanna sighed. "I can't exactly say the same for her. There's really nothing we can do about it." "Oh… that's too bad." Axel replied. "There's… something I need to tell you. But you won't like it." Breanna confessed. "What?! Did you cheat on me with Saix today or something?!" Axel exclaimed angrily. "Oh, god! Haha of course not!" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, about Roxas… he will stay in the organization for a few days after he defeats Xion; she will tell him something that he needs to do, and he is going to battle a boy named Riku. He will lose to him and his memories will be taken away. He will be put in a simulated Twilight Town where he will stay for a few weeks until he regains his memory. When that happens, he will become part of Sora, and the story will continue." As soon as Breanna mentioned Sora, Axel became very confused. "Who is Sora and Riku?" "Sora is the main character in this story, and he is supposed to be the one to stop the organization from taking over Kingdom Hearts. Riku is his best friend who will do anything he can to make sure Sora stays safe." Axel looked at her in surprise. "So, all we need to do is defeat Sora and Riku, and everything will be okay!" Axel said joyfully, but his smile faded when Breanna did not look happy. "We can't defeat them, because the organization cannot take over Kingdom Hearts. We might be able to get away with you and Demyx and change the story a bit, but if we take over Kingdom Hearts, something very terrible is going to happen and I don't know what it would be." "When you mentioned that we might be able to get away with me and Demyx, does that mean that everyone else in the Organization is going to die?"

They went silent for a few seconds. "Technically… yes." Breanna responded. Axel looked at her for a long time, and she stared back. "Is that… the only way?" He asked her, and she slowly nodded her head. Axel sighed and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. The sun was already gone, and only the stars and moon were out. The light from the moon shone down on them and lit up Breanna's face. Axel pulled away a bit and Breanna stared into his glowing green eyes. "This really is like a dream." Breanna whispered and he put her face in his hands. They kissed, slowly and tenderly for a few seconds. They pulled away and got up. "Well, we should head back." They walked hand in hand back to the Castle. The next morning, they grabbed Demyx, Ayla, and Kiki and told them the same thing that Axel and Breanna talked about that night.

**Chapter 20- The Awakening**

A couple weeks have passed, and Kiki and Ayla walked to Roxas's room. Kiki knew that he was sleeping, but she has been doing this every morning. She wanted to make sure that he was okay. They entered the room and unlike the other mornings, he was sound asleep on his bed. Kiki walked over and kissed his cheek before leaving the room while Demyx waited silently outside.

Ayla was the first to walk out of the room, and he grabbed her and kissed her. Kiki walked out wondering what the heck was going on, and laughed at the sight. Demyx let go of Ayla and she shoved him playfully. "Jeez Dem, you scared the crap out of me!" He laughed and shoved her back. "Well, who else would it be…Laxay?" Ayla rolled her eyes. "You just call me that because you want attention, you know I like that name. But you aren't getting any." She said almost sarcastically and slowly walked away. Demyx ran up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Wow… what day is it?" Kiki heard Roxas's voice and she gasped when she saw him standing outside of his door. "Roxas, you're awake!" Kiki said excitedly and ran up to hug him. "We should get to our missions." She said and they walked out to the grey area to meet up with their friends. "Hey everyone, Roxas is awake!" Xigbar shouted, and the rest of the organization members ignored him. Kiki and Roxas walked over to their friends.

"Roxas! Hey man, how are you feeling?" Axel asked as Roxas and Kiki sat across from them. He was sitting next to Breanna with his arm around her shoulders. "I'm feeling… kinda… weak, actually." Roxas said. Breanna looked at him strangely then nodded. "I figured this would happen soon. Xion is accidentally starting to absorb some of your power. Eventually you will need to defeat her, but not yet." She said. "When is this all going to happen? Remember, I never actually played this version of the game." Ayla asked. "Don't feel bad Ayla, I don't really know anything… other than what I've learned this past month." Kiki reassured. "Anyway, the final battle with Xion should be within a week from today… if I judged it correctly." Everyone sighed. "What will happen next?" Roxas asked. "You will… battle a boy named Riku and end up losing your memories. Then be sent to a fake Twilight town where you will live for about a week." Roxas looked desperately at Breanna. "That means… I'll… forget all of you." He confirmed. Tears started to form in Kiki's eyes, and Breanna looked away. "So, I have a week until this happens." "Roughly, yes." Ayla said. "I-I can't let that happen! There has to be something I can do!" Roxas exclaimed. "Shhhh! We can't let everyone hear this." Breanna whispered. "Sorry… but, is there something we can do?" Roxas asked again, but more quietly. "Roxas, even if there was a way around it, I have no idea what it would be. I'm sorry." Axel attempted to brighten the mood. "Well, what are we all doing sitting here? We should be making the best of the week we do have." He said. With that, everyone got up and went to their missions.

As it turns out, Breanna was right about everything. And one week later, it started.

**Chapter 21- Sleepover**

Breanna and the group sat on top of the clock tower, Roxas got his strength regained. Xion was missing again, and today was their last day with Roxas. With an ice cream in each of their hands, they sat silently. "So…" Roxas started saying. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What's up?" They all burst out laughing. "This is it, huh?" Kiki said for the 5th time. "Yeah… tomorrow he will be going on that mission and come back to have to defeat her. Axel and Xigbar will have a mission with her when she attacks Xigbar." Breanna said. "Well isn't that just dandy. She attacks number 2, himself." Demyx said in an amazed but sad voice.

For a few minutes, they stopped talking, and a bunch of neo shadows surrounded them. "Let's go!" Roxas yelled and they all jumped up. They ran down the stairs to the ground below, the shadows followed close behind. Breanna shot bursts of energy that confused them, allowing everyone to attack easily. Pretty soon it was finished and they laughed. "That was unexpected!" Ayla said and hugged Demyx. "Yeah, but I gotta say it was pretty fun too." Axel added. "Everyone was really great! We should practice together more often." Kiki smiled and sat down on a huge flower that she grew. "Sure, brag about your create-a-seat power why don't ya." Breanna said sarcastically. They laughed, and Kiki reduced her flower to normal size. They decided to call it a night and headed to Axel's room.

Everyone gathered their stuff and got ready for the sleepover. Since it was Roxas's last night, they decided to have a mini sleepover in Axel's room to spend extra time with him. They had to wait for everyone else to go to bed though, so that they wouldn't suspect anything. Roxas of course got the bed, and everyone else slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. It was 10:00 when they decided to go to sleep, and they dreaded every minute closer to the next day.

They got up super early in the morning, and went back to their rooms quietly. An hour later, the group walked out into the grey area. Saix stood in his usual spot, and the few remaining Organization 13 members sat on the couches. You see, the last time Axel went to Castle Oblivion, a bunch of others had to go also, and only Axel made it out alive. At this time, only nine of them were left, including Xion. And only Axel truly knows what went on in there. Breanna knew this, and decided not to talk to him about it.

Saix and Xigbar walked over to Axel. "Axel, you will be going on a mission with Xion and Xigbar today." Saix said and Axel glanced at Breanna. She was right about the mission. Axel walked over and kissed her. "I'll see you later." He said and walked off. Breanna sighed and went up to ask Saix about her mission. "Hello Rabexann, you're working with me today. We should get going." He said and winked at her. Breanna gave him a, _you better not mess with me today_ look walked through his portal. Ayla and Kiki laughed at her as she reluctantly walked in front of Saix through the portal. "Jeez, I feel so bad for her!" Kiki said, even though she thought how Saix likes to her to be pretty funny. "Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Ayla responded. Ayla and Kiki got the day off along with Demyx for some reason. They were told to "treasure it while they can because this is the one time that it's happening," as explained to them by Xemnas earlier that morning. They decided to hang out with Demyx over in Twilight Town. They met up with him and walked through the portal.

Breanna realized on her mission that it really gets quite annoying to hear Saix say constantly that "He's here if she needs him." Or "If anything should happen, come and see him." Saix also mentioned to her about all the reasons why he liked her. One time, she really got fed up and actually spoke to him. "Saix, seriously, there is no way I am going to break up with Axel and go out with you." He stared at her. "Why not, give me 2 good reasons." She gave him a weird look. "Reason number one, I really like Axel. Reason number two, you aren't very nice." She said. He just shrugged; obviously realizing what she said was true. Although a few minutes later, he started whining to himself. Eventually, she got sick of him and mind controlled him to stop talking. It worked for a while until she got a massive headache. Of course, he rushed over to her wondering what was wrong. Just hearing him talk to her during the headache was enough to make it worse. By the time the mission was over, all she wanted to do was sleep because everything made her exhausted. Dealing with heartless is bad enough. She took a quick nap in her room and decided to take a walk through Twilight Town, completely forgetting about what's to happen soon.

**Chapter 22- Xion's Last Battle**

Roxas sat on the clock tower, hoping that his friends would show up for one last ice cream with him. With no sign of them anywhere, he sighed and ate his own ice cream. When he finished, he was surprised to find Xion come and sit down next to him, her hood was up.

Breanna walked up the steep hill to Station Heights, her headache finally subsided. She hoped she could see Axel around here somewhere. She looked over at the sunset as she walked across the lot, about to climb up the tower.

All of a sudden, she gasped when she saw a figure above her basically walking on the air and transform into a strange type of heartless. Then, she saw Roxas follow the creature and disappear together. Breanna stared into the sky for a second and sat on the ground where she was. At this time, Roxas was battling Xion and she wanted to be here to help him defeat her for his last time. She will get stronger every time he defeats her in each world, and they will arrive here for one last battle when she is in super form. Still tired, Breanna laid down and closed her eyes, accidentally falling asleep.

She awoke to shouting coming from above her. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the giant Xion, and Roxas fighting her. Breanna hurried up the stairs, not wanting to make Roxas fight alone. When she arrived at the top, Roxas was kneeling on the crystallized air, obviously hurt by Xion. She was about to throw one more attack on Roxas, her health just a tiny fraction. Breanna ran up behind and striked her in the back with her sword, defeating her. The crystal barriers disappeared and they all fell down to the ground below. Luckily Breanna and Roxas just learned how to glide, so they landed pretty easily. Can't say the same for Xion though, she hit the ground hard and bright sparks started dancing around her body. Roxas rushed over to help her, but Breanna decided to keep her distance.

Xion talked quietly to Roxas as she started losing the false memories of Sora that she had acquired. Breanna couldn't hear what she was saying, but knew anyway. "Roxas, you can't let Xemnas have kingdom hearts. You were my best friend." She put her hand on Roxas's face and she crystallized. In a few moments, there was a burst of light and she was gone.

Roxas stood up and stared into the distance. Breanna turned around, and saw Ayla, Kiki, and Demyx running up to him. She did the same. "Roxas, what happened?" Demyx asked and put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "I can't stay here… I need to free kingdom hearts." Roxas replied. "I guess this is it guys, say goodbye to Axel for me." Roxas ran off and through a portal before anyone could even say goodbye.

Breanna turned back to her friends. "Come on guys, we can't stop him; we should probably just head back to the castle. We'll check up on Axel and see how he's doing." She said. The others reluctantly followed her through Demyx's portal.

**Chapter 23- Locked Up**

Breanna and Demyx walked down the hallway searching for Axel. Kiki and Ayla went in a separate direction. "You know, you guys really need to teach me how to create a portal so I wouldn't need you to do it for me anymore." Breanna said after walking past the grey area. "I don't think you can make one unless you have darkness in you." Demyx replied. Breanna shrugged and continued walking. Demyx offered to go in a separate direction to look, and Breanna happened to run into Xigbar.

Meanwhile, Axel stood against the side of a building in the town, watching Roxas go. "Do you really have to go Roxas?" Axel asked. "Yes Axel, this is what I need to do. Besides, nobody would miss me." He continued walking away. "That's not true! We would…" Axel replied and Roxas walked through a portal. That was the last time Axel saw him with his memories. Axel decided to walk back to the castle and waste some time.

"Let go of me!" Breanna struggled against Xigbar. "We all know that you and your Earth friends had something to do with Roxas's leaving. He attacked Saix and ran out into the city." Xigbar said. Breanna yelled and continued to try and free herself, but Xigbar was too strong. He opened a portal and dragged her through it.

They arrived into a dungeon, and Breanna was put in a cell with Kiki and Ayla. Demyx of course got off easy, because since he was actually in the organization they didn't suspect him of anything. "Oh gosh guys this sucks!" Ayla said and Breanna sat down next to them. "Who brought you guys here?" Breanna asked. "Xaldin was able to just blow us right in here, he has the wind power. Plus, it's not fun to have six lances pointed at you at once." Kiki answered. "I see that Xigbar brought you here. Why didn't you just mind control him to let you go?" Ayla asked. Breanna stared stupidly at the wall. "I… didn't think of it." She replied. The two friends sighed. "Nice Bre, now we have no chance of getting out of here at all." Kiki said. Breanna looked sadly at the ground. "Hey, we are probably going to be trapped in here for a while so let's get along. Besides, I bet Axel will find us." Ayla reassured. "Well, if I know Axel, he's probably walking around town sulking from Roxas's leaving." Breanna said. "I don't think he would be able to help us anyways. The rest of the organization is probably keeping a close watch on him now." Kiki added.

A few minutes later, Xemnas and Xigbar walk over to the cage. The three girls stood up quickly and ran over to them. "Xemnas let us out of here!" Ayla exclaimed. Breanna started to look up at them. "Rabexann, if you so much as raise your head, I will shoot you without a problem." Xigbar said. "We know your mind capabilities. We also know that it won't work without looking at your target. So don't try anything." He added. Breanna grunted and kept her head down. Kiki glanced at her and glared at Xemnas. "What exactly are you planning to do with us?" She asked angrily. "Well, since you kindly asked, we are going to erase your memories of here and send you back to your world. We don't need traitors living inside this castle." He replied casually. "You bastards!" Ayla exclaimed. "If you keep talking then I'll shoot you too. We don't have to keep you alive." Xigbar replied. Xemnas walked closer to the cage and stared at the girls. He took a strange device out of his pocket, pointed it at the girls and they fell to the ground asleep.

**Chapter 24- Back Home**

Breanna woke up inside the stiff hospital bed. She looked around the room, and saw her parents rush over to see her. "Mom, Dad, what happened?" She asked. "Bre honey, we have no idea. Where have you been?" Breanna looked at them strangely. "What do you mean? I was just talking to Ayla and Kiki in my room, when I fell asleep and woke up in this bed." She replied. Her little brother Noah walked into the room. "Bre! I'm so glad you're okay!" He exclaimed and ran over to give her a hug. "Breanna, you were gone for over a month!" Her dad replied. Breanna stared at them. "I honestly don't remember any of that." She said again. "Well, it doesn't matter. All I know is that my little girl is home safely and that's okay." Her mom said. She held her hand and Breanna thought hard about what happened, but nothing came up.

Kiki talked with her mom for a little while, trying to convince her that she didn't remember anything. Her mom did not believe her. "I see you're finally awake," said a voice from the door. Kiki looked over and saw a familiar policeman. She instantly remembered that it was the same person who talked to her in a certain incident a few months ago. "Oh, it's you again. Thanks for bringing her back. She has no idea how much trouble she's in." Her mom said and glanced at Kiki. Kiki rolled her eyes at the comment. "I wouldn't jump too far to conclusions. At least give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she will remember soon." He replied. "Thanks." Kiki replied. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking that he looked a little like Vin Diesel.

Ayla was in the same situation as Kiki. "So how exactly did I get here?" Ayla asked. "Well, a police officer happened to be driving by the top of Stein Lane when he found you and your friends lying in the middle of the street. He stopped and called an ambulance to pick you guys up." Her dad said. Ayla closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

One week later-

Breanna arrived at school again for the first time in a while. Kiki was by her side and Ayla came over as they sat down. "So, that was a weird thing that happened huh?" Ayla said. "Yeah, very. I don't even remember why you guys were at my house to begin with." Breanna replied. "Did either of you remember anything at all?" Kiki asked. "No." They said in unison. "It really sucks how we have to go to a stupid meeting after school today." Breanna said suddenly. "Yeah, I can't believe everyone thought we were lying. I had to go to this same place already." Kiki replied. Ayla nodded. In a few minutes they headed off to class again.

After school, Kiki led Breanna and Ayla to the van and they drove off to the meeting. They arrived and got through it quickly. At 3:00 it was over, and Kiki and Ayla's parents were there waiting for them. Breanna had to wait for her dad to get her at 3:30, and so she sat down on a bench while she waited. She pulled out her dad's mp3 player and started listening to it. For some reason she couldn't find her own. In a few minutes she looked up from the mp3, and looked to see if her dad was driving up. It hadn't come yet. Over to the left, she saw a figure with a black coat approaching her.

**Chapter 25- Kidnapped**

The person walked closer to Breanna. She saw a young man with spiky red hair as he pulled his hood down. It was Axel. "Who are you?" She asked. Axel sighed. "So, you really don't remember anything." He said. "What are you talking abou- wait… you know what happened the month I was gone?" She asked and slid down the bench farther away from him. He smiled at her and came closer. "Yes, I do… would you like me to show you?" He asked and held out his hand. She stared at it for a moment. "Umm thanks but… I think I'm okay." She finally said. He laughed a little and put his hand down. "I figured you'd say that. Typical of you to be reluctant, but I promise you, if you come with me you will be able to remember what happened." Axel replied. "I'm not going with you! I don't even know who you are!" She exclaimed. Axel put his hand on his face and started getting angry. "Look, you do know who I am. In your heart you must know that. Not that… I would know, but… please come with me! I… I miss you." He said. _Wow… I actually do._

Breanna stared at him as if he was crazy. She got up from her seat. "Umm, my dad's here… I have to go." She said and started walking away. He ran after her and grabbed her. "I'm afraid that you have to come with me." He said and opened a portal. She stared yelling and he put his hand over her mouth.

He pulled her through it and they arrived at the base of the clock tower in Twilight Town. Axel summoned a bunch of assassin dusks around them. "Let me go!" She yelled. He released her. "Fine, you're free." He calmly said. Breanna looked around to try and find a way out of the circle of dusks. She stared at them and tried to figure out what they were. She also thought that everything looked a bit... different. "There's no use in trying to escape." He said. Breanna started to get scared. From down at her hand, she saw a flash of light, and her sword appeared in her hands. She gasped at it but she turned around and stared at Axel. He suddenly got an idea.

"Alright, this could work too. Come on babe, show me what you got." And he walked towards her. His two chakrams appeared in his hands and he started spinning them and swaying them around, ready to fight. Axel threw a ball of fire at her, and she blocked it. "Fire?" She said to herself and ironically, a ball of fire flew at him from her sword. She stared at him in disbelief and he charged at her. Breanna blocked each attack and he blocked all of hers. This went on for a while and she started getting tired. With a little bit of her energy left, she attacked him and managed to get a chakram away from him. She smiled and became momentarily distracted. Axel took her sword and pulled her up to him. He kissed her lightly and she pulled away. After that, she got a massive headache and she started seeing flashes of herself in her head fighting little black creatures. She saw herself do a couple moves with her sword and the headache went away.

Axel walked closer and she just stared at him. Axel sent away the dusks and he stared back at her. "So... do you remember anything?" He asked. "Just a little. I guess I know how to fight... why haven't you hurt me yet?" Axel gave her a look and shook his head. "Breanna, I would never hurt you." He replied. "Well then tell me, why am I still here? What exactly do you want from me?" "I just want you to remember..." "Remember what, that I was here before and I know how to fight? Well I do." "Not just that... I want you to remember... about me... and about us before you got your memories taken away." He slowly replied. Breanna shook her head. "What is your name anyway?" She asked. He sighed. "Axel. Keep it memorized this time." He replied.

He looked down and thought for a second. He then opened a black portal next to him. "Well... I suppose you can go... as long as it makes you happy. Just go right through there and you will be back to where you just were." Breanna nodded and started towards it. Axel grabbed her arm before she walked through. "Just promise me something. Please stay safe." He said and let her go. "I will." She replied and she was gone.

**Chapter 26- The Theater **

Breanna sat at home on her computer a couple days after the incident. Little did she know that Xemnas sent Xaldin here to erase all traces of them and Kingdom Hearts off of Breanna's computer. She was on Facebook again and talking to Ayla. _I was wondering if you and Kiki wanted to come to the movies with me this weekend. _She typed. _Yeah, that'd be awesome, let me ask my mom._ A few minutes later Ayla typed again. _My mom said okay. Did you already ask Kiki?_ Breanna picked up the phone. _No, not yet, but I'm about to. _Breanna called Kiki and asked her. Kiki agreed and they talked for a little while. Pretty soon it was time for bed, and Breanna hung up with Kiki and shut off her computer. She crawled into her bed and went to sleep.

Saturday afternoon, Breanna, Kiki, Ayla, and Breanna's mom arrived at the theater in Torrington. They were 30 minutes early and decided to get some popcorn and drinks and go sit down. Eventually the movie started playing and they quieted down. Halfway through the movie, Breanna and her two friends started getting a massive headache. The sound of the movie became unable to hear, and the screen got brighter and brighter. In a moment, images flashed through their heads super fast and they heard multiple voices in their heads. The headache finally stopped and Breanna, Ayla, and Kiki got up quickly and ran out of the movie theater. Breanna stared at her friends in horror and thought that it was too late for Demyx and Axel. She and Ayla started crying and Kiki stared at the wall in disbelief. _How were we able to remember?_ She thought and a blond haired girl in a white dress appeared in front of them. They recognized her as Namine. Namine opened a portal beside her. "This will lead you to where Sora just was. You must hurry!" She explained. The three friends thanked Namine and ran through the portal.

They arrived into a dark room that appeared to be in the mansion in Twilight Town. "Oh shit...Aki mushrooms; I know what part we're at! Come on, we gotta hurry!" Breanna exclaimed desperately. Ayla spotted another spiraling portal to the side of them. Breanna explained that they were at the part in the story where Axel forced a suicide move to save Sora from the dusks as they ran to the portal. When they found them, they were too late.

**Chapter 27- (Rewind) Axel's Time Alone **

After Breanna went through the portal, Axel sat down on the ground. He didn't know what to do. He felt something wet on his cheek and he touched it. A tear fell from his eye. _I can't cry… that's impossible._ He thought. He suddenly had an idea. "What if I kidnapped that Kairi girl? Then that would lead Sora to me and I could kill him. That would stop everything, and I could get Breanna back again!" He said quietly. He knew that if he did this, he would have to betray the organization, like he did just then by talking to Breanna. Axel opened up a portal to Destiny Islands and walked through it.

Kairi stood by the water, trying to decide whether or not to go and look for Sora. "Maybe… waiting isn't good enough." She said to herself. "My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act! One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" Axel said and appeared out of his portal. "Who are you?" Kairi asked. "Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's." He replied. "Why don't we go see him?" Axel held out his hand. Kairi paused for a minute. "… Sora?" She said. A portal opened up behind her. Axel summoned some dusks to surround her. "We've got something in common, Kairi. We both miss someone we care about." Axel said, thinking about Breanna. "Hey… I feel like were friends already." Kairi started running towards the portal. She glanced back at him. "You're not acting very friendly!" She said and ran through the portal.

Axel sighed. "So much for that. I can't believe she just went into the darkness like that." He said and went back to Twilight Town. He arrived and started walking down the hill towards the sandlot. _Are you okay?_ Axel heard a boy's voice come from behind a red cloth to the right. He decided to open a portal and go into it.

"What took you so long, Kairi?" He said and appeared there. "Some how, I just knew you'd be here." Even though he didn't really know… "I tell ya Kairi, you've got a lot of guts jumping right into the darkness like that." Axel started to walk towards her. Hayner and Pence tried attacking him, but just went right through his body. Axel grabbed Kairi's wrist and dragged her to the portal. "Let go of me… let go!" She said, but Axel was too strong and was able to pull her through easily.

Axel pulled her into the dark town, surrounded by buildings. "What do you want with me?" She asked and Axel glanced at her. They went into one of the buildings and Axel locked the door. "Please tell me what you want!" Kairi exclaimed. Axel let go of her and sat down on a couch. He motioned her to sit down and she did. "I'll tell you but we have to be really quiet." He started to explain. Kairi nodded. "About a month ago, I had an assignment to bring 3 girls from a world called Earth here as assistants for the Organization. They were here for about a month, and I just about fell in love with one of them. Then one day, my best friend who is now part of Sora decided to leave the organization to find out about himself, and he attacked another member. Our leader blamed the three girls for what happened and he erased their memories and sent them back to their home. They were there for about a week. Earlier today, I kidnapped my girlfriend and brought her to Twilight Town to try and get her to remember…She didn't remember very much, and she didn't even remember me…" Kairi looked sadly at him. "I'm sorry about that but, what does it have to do with me?" She asked. "Well, after I let her go, I figured that if I found a way to lure Sora to me, then I could get my girlfriend back and help her to remember everything through Roxas. That is where you come in." Axel finished talking and slumped back on the couch. "That's a sweet story. What was her name?" Kairi asked. Axel looked back at her. "Her name is Breanna…or Rabexann, that's what her new name is." Kairi smiled slightly.

They stayed silent in the room for a long time. About an hour later, a portal opened up on the other side of the room. Saix walked out of it. Axel stood up quickly, and so did Kairi. "Saix, what are you doing here?" Axel asked him angrily. "Don't think I don't know what you are up to. You're losing your mind if you think you can help your girlfriend remember." He said. "I think I know what I'm doing!" Saix grunted. "Hah, you're just confused and alone. You don't really think bringing her to see Sora will help will you? You're just desperate! Why are you wasting your time?" Saix exclaimed. "Yeah, and this is coming from the person who's also obsessed with MY girlfriend!" Saix glared at Axel. He changed the subject. "I'm taking Kairi away from you." He said and quickly grabbed Kairi. "What is with you people?" Kairi shouted. Axel tried to get her away but Saix quickly went through his portal.

Axel kicked the sofa. "Dammit!" He yelled into the quiet room. He decided to go to Hollow Bastion and see what's happening there. He walked out of his portal and leaned against a big rock near a cliff. He saw Xemnas and some other organization members nearby, and they appeared to be watching Sora. They soon went away and Sora came running up near Axel. They stood near the edge. "Way to fall right into their trap." He said, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned around to look at him. Sora got in his fighting stance and Axel moved closer to them. "Come on, it's a setup by Organization 13. Xemnas is using you to destroy the heartless. That's his big master plan." Donald looked at him strangely. "Xemnas?" Axel nodded. "The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S. Sora seemed to understand. "Organization 13 wants to get rid of the heartless?" Goofy asked. Axel shook his head. "Man, you're slow. Every heartless slain by that keyblade releases a captive heart. That's what the organization is after." "So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Donald asked. "I'm not telling." "Tell us!" Sora started to speak. "You… you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!" "Bingo, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?" "Where is Kairi? Please, just tell me!" Axel got sad again. "Look, about Kairi, I'm sorry." He said. "Axel!" Saix's voice rang out around him. "Uh-oh!"Axel exclaimed and disappeared.

He arrived back into the castle, near Breanna's room. He decided that maybe if he stayed in there for a little while, he could think of something. As he walked in, he noticed something on the nightstand. As he walked closer he noticed it was her mp3 player. He turned it on and started listening to some of her music. The first song was Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Ironically, he felt exactly like the song described. He missed Breanna, and he needed to do something to bring her back.

Later on, Axel walked around Twilight Town. _What am I going to do?_ He thought. _I think I better go find Sora and help him out._ Axel opened up a portal to the darkness, and arrived to Sora.

He saw Sora struggling in fighting dusks. When he paused for a minute, Axel got irritated. "Don't stop, or the darkness will over take you!" He exclaimed and jumped in to help. "Get going!" "Why?" Sora asked. "Don't ask, just do it!" A dusk jumped on top of Axel, draining a lot of his power. Sora rushed over and knocked a bunch out of the way. "You okay?" He asked Axel. Axel decided to tell Sora the truth. "I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away. After that, Saix caught her!" He explained. "He's a member of Organization 13, Saix. Got it memorized? Now go save her!" Another dusk came up behind Sora, and he turned around to kill it. Axel got up and they got ready to fight. "Leave us alone!" Sora yelled aloud. Axel and Sora fought a ton of dusks, but they were too overwhelming. "I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Axel exclaimed. "Feeling a little… regret?" Sora joked. Axel suddenly made a quick decision. He realized a few minutes ago that he didn't need to stop Sora to help Breanna. He decided that as long as Roxas and Sora are okay, then Breanna will be safe. "Nah… I can handle these punks. Watch this!" He said. Axel jumped into the center of the dusks and performed his powerful suicide move, destroying all the dusks.

**Chapter 28- Too Late**

Breanna, Ayla and Kiki ran into the darkness. "NOOOOO!! Breanna screamed just as Axel finished his move. In a giant flash of light, the dusks disappeared. Axel laid on the ground, fading away. Breanna rushed over to him and held his hand. He smiled when he saw her. "Breanna! You're here, you…remember!" He exclaimed. She tried smiling back at him, but her pain was too noticeable. "Yeah, I'm here. You can't go now; I just came all this way to stop this!" She tried to say. Tears started falling from her eyes and Axel wiped them away. "Don't be sad, you're okay, and you remember me. That's what's important." He replied. "It's my fault; I should have stayed with you when you kidnapped me." "No, you didn't remember anything. To you I was just a creeper who kidnapped you and brought you to a weird place ha-ha. Besides, you made me feel like I had a heart. It made me feel special, and not so alone." Breanna kissed his forehead. "Thanks for helping me to try to remember." Axel put his hand on her face. "I... I love you." He said. Breanna smiled. "I love you too." Axel grinned at her as he faded away. Breanna stayed kneeling on the ground, crying. She saw her mp3 player lying where Axel was. She picked it up and put it in her pocket.

Ayla and Kiki kept their distance, while Sora stood over Breanna. They rushed over to comfort her. Only then did Ayla realize that Demyx was gone too, and she started crying. "Come on guys, it's gonna be okay. We'll find a way to fix this. But how can I say that when I lost Roxas too." Kiki tried cheering them up, not succeeding.

For a few minutes the girls all sat crying in the darkness. Suddenly, Breanna stood up and started walking around. "This is all Xemnas' fault! Ugh he's going to pay for this!" She shouted. Breanna started breathing heavily. She felt her heart get heavy and immense hatred towards anyone in the Organization. Ayla tried calming her down, and noticed that her eyes turned yellow. "Oh no. Breanna has darkness in her!" Ayla exclaimed. "That's a good thing, cause' now I can get us out of here." Breanna replied. Breanna focused herself on imagining the castle. She put up her hand and opened a portal. "Wait. Ayla, Kiki, you and Sora go and try to find Riku and Kairi; I'm going to find Ansem the Wise and figure out how to fix this. Then, I will kill Xemnas." She explained. "Bre, you won't be able to defeat him alone!" Kiki said. Breanna motioned them through the portal. "Watch me."

**Chapter 29- The Sandwich**

Breanna walked down the dark streets alone. She was listening to her mp3 player as she defeated heartless. The only song she listened to was Dancing with Tears in My Eyes by Ke$ha. She realized that it suited how she felt. _I fail. _She said to herself. She came up to the castle and opened a portal leading her to Ansem the Wise.

He stood on a balcony of the castle with a big machine. He turned to look at her as she approached. "Hello, who are you?" He asked. "I'm Breanna, and I need your help." She locked the darkness deep into her heart. "How may I be of assistance?" "I need to know how to bring my boyfriend, Axel back, he's a… nobody." Ansem started laughing. "You wish to bring a nobody back? That's absurd! They aren't even supposed to exist!" He replied. Breanna started getting annoyed, and he could tell. "He loved me, and I came all the way back to this world in order to save him in the first place. But I was too late." She admitted. "Love? Nobodies can't love, they don't even have feelings silly girl! You meant nothing to him." He turned back to his machine. "That's not true!" She cried out. "It's an ability not an emotion. He taught me that long ago. It's my fault this happened to him and I need to fix it. But I don't know how." Ansem looked at her intriguingly. "The only way to fix this would be to travel back in time and somehow give him a heart. But that's impossible. He's long gone now."

Breanna closed her eyes, searching through her thoughts for a memory that could help her. She suddenly opened her eyes and ran into the castle. She remembered one nobody that could possibly help her.

She walked through the Castle that Never Was quietly, ducking behind corners if a member walked by. So far, she saw no sign of him. She came across the grey area and peeked around the corner. She saw Saix and the member she was looking for, Luxord, staring at the heart-shaped moon. She slowly walked up behind them, and summoned her sword just in case they attacked. "Yo." She said and they turned around. "Breanna, what the… why are you… just... how?" Saix exclaimed. "I got a little help from a friend named Namine. She helped me and my friends to remember everything, and then opened a portal right to you guys for us." Saix approached her and stared. Breanna glared up at him. "What do you need?" Luxord asked. "What I need, is your help." She calmly said to him. "Why would I help you exactly?" He replied. Breanna thought for a minute. "Because if you do, then I can make sure that the Organization takes over Kingdom Hearts." She lied. "What makes you so sure that we won't without your help?" Saix replied. "Because just think, Sora, the most powerful fighter in all of the worlds and non worlds is out there right now hunting you down with his two friends Donald and Goofy. Plus, Ayla and Kiki are with him adding two more people. And I of course will help them defeat all of you if you refuse to help me." Luxord just stared at her, and she smiled back. "What do you want me to do?" He finally asked. "I need you to help me travel through time a day or two, so I can save Demyx and Axel." She said. Luxord smiled. "You think I can travel through time! I can only manipulate it, you're ridiculous!" Breanna put her sword up to his neck. "Don't try and deceive me, I know everything that you are capable of." Saix noticed her yellow eyes and stared back at her in astonishment as she threatened Luxord.

Luxord cleared his throat and slowly put her sword down with his hand. "I suppose I could help you with your little problem." He said. "But under one condition, Saix will go with you and make sure you keep your word." Breanna groaned. "I don't need to be babysat, I can handle this alone." "Either you go with Saix or you won't go at all." Saix glanced at her and gave her a quick smile. She gave him a dirty look in return. "Fine. How can I go back in time?" She finally replied. Luxord held out his hand and a sandwich appeared in it. "Think about what time you want to go back to, and eat this sandwich." He handed it to Breanna and she nodded. "But beware; you only have 24 hours before returning back to this time. And I expect it will go smoothly." Breanna and Saix walked into the center of the room.

Breanna inspected the sandwich and started eating it. She decided to go back twenty hours; she figured that would give her enough time. The world started spinning and Saix grabbed a hold of her arm. They disappeared and zoomed back to the past.

……………To Be Continued………..


End file.
